Infinity Love
by CoryandLeaLove
Summary: They just met and spend the best summer ever . But in one night everything get destroyed and Rachel will never be the same again . Will their love be enough to go through this ?
1. Chapter 1 : The summer of our life

Chapter one : The Summer Of Our Life

Rachel was laying in bed staring at the ceiling , breathing heavily after her activity of the day , Next to her was her...her best friend well it's hard to define , they spend their summer together , every minutes of each day just the two of them .

They met in a bar at the beginning of summer break Santana had beg Rachel to come with her so she could have fun without worrying about her best friend being depressed alone in the dark , crying , she wasn't depressed it's just that the only thing she wanted to do was stay in bed , eat vegan ice cream and listen to her favorites Barbra song all summer and that is not being depressed .

Anyway Rachel was at the bar alone watching Santana dances with a lot of girls when she felt someone beside her at first she was annoy because she just wanted to be left alone but that's when she saw him...Finn Husdon the most handsome man she ever seen in her entire life .

After that night they been inseparable , always together , they became really good friends , well all of this was until they end up sleeping together...It was one of Rachel ''i just want to stay in bed'' day and Finn was with her all the night to take care of her and they somehow ended up naked and together .

They never stop from this moment .

''So...Summer is almost over'' Rachel was watching Finn with big eyes she didn't want to think about the end of their summer , She had the time of her life for two months and didn't want it to stop .

''Yeah but we can always see each other , i mean you live in New York too so i don't see why we couldn't talk anymore just because the summer is over and...'' She was cut by Finn's lips on hers at first she was shocked but soon enough moaning into his mouth.

''Of Course we'll still talk to each other , i can't let you go , you are my best friend'' Rachel melted when he gave her his signature smile .

"And that's why i love you''

''I love you too Rach'' Finn says pulling Rachel closer to him , they stayed like that for what seems like hours neither of them needing to speak , and maybe if they didn't move the summer would never end and their happiness will never vanish .

But unfortunately the reality brought them back on earth and away from their dreams .

''I really want to stay here with you but Kurt is coming home tonight and i need to be with him'' Finn said with an a apologizing look on his face ''You know how he is always want me to be with him and all...''

''Finn calm down i know how Kurt is , go I'll see you tomorrow ok ?''

''Are you sure it's alright ?'' Finn didn't want Rachel to be alone , with Santana still on vacation it's was not sure for her here all by herself .

''Finn i'm not a baby i can stay alone in my own apartment'' Well he must had said that aloud .

''I know but i also know how much you hate when you're all alone '' Rachel huffed in annoyance she hated when Finn was like this all protector on her , Like she said she was not a baby and could take care of herself , before Finn she was always alone in here so it's not because now she felt more in security with him and could slept better when he was with her that she needed him .

She was an independent woman .

"Ok...If you sure I'm going to live you and I'll see you tomorrow'' Said Finn kissing Rachel on the cheek .

* * *

It's just been three hours since Finn left her and she was already bored , she did her nails three-time already , catch up with all her favorite tv shows and now she was hungry but had nothing to eat , she needed to go outside to the grocery next to the building where Santana and her lived , It was not to far but she was a girl and was still scared at 11 pm to go outside all alone .

But she was really hungry and choose to go out anyway .

Once outside she began to regret her choice . Every noises frightened her , she was not used to be alone at this hours on the street , she really missed Finn , she constantly had this feeling that someone was following her and didn't know why , Maybe she was just being paranoid well she hoped so .

The feeling was stronger and stronger , she began to walk faster until she was just running and hiding behind a building .

She really regretted her choice now .

''Hi sweetie" Rachel let out a little cry at the voice behind her that she didn't know , she turned around to see a man dressed in black suit , he was pretty tall , and if she wasn't so frightened she would take a better look at him to see if he was cute but she was too much scared to do that , she was alone with a man she didn't know , hind behind a building where no one could see them .

''What are you doing here so late ? It's not sure for a beautiful girl like you'' Rachel was shaking with fear , the way he sounded made her blood cold , there was something vicious in his voice nothing like Finn's voice .

''I-I-I was just going to the grocery'' Said Rachel with a trembling voice .

She couldn't believe what was happening to her .

''Oh she talk ! Pretty voice too i like that'' The man was slowly approaching Rachel has he talked , she couldn't move she was already against the wall of the building and there was no escape . With the back of his hand the man in the suit touched her face then softly her neck , he closed his eyes in...In pleasure , Rachel didn't know what to do she was paralysed but when his lips came touching her collarbone she began to scream but didn't had the time to move a sharp pain came from her neck , blood was flowing and she was slowly sinking in darkness .

Just dark and nothing else .


	2. Chapter 2 : Shocking News

Chapter 2 : Shocking News

''Hi , Rachel it's me...Again...Well you still haven't call back and it's been four days...I'm starting to get worry so please call back...'' He hang up feeling a bit desperate , it's been four days since he saw her and she hadn't answer any of his calls , It never happen , like never , since Finn met Rachel two months ago they never stay more than an hour without speaking so that's why he was finding that odd.

''Still no answer ? '' Said Sam his best friends since forever .

''No... Something must have happened to her , she always answers her phone when i call her , i don't know what to do''

''Maybe forget about her ? I means it's kinda obvious why she isn't answering"

"What are you saying ?''

''Finn think a little about this ! She freaked out ! She just don't want to fool around with you anymore , that's it !''

''No , No Rachel is not like this , she promised me we'll still see each other and i trust her'' Finn didn't want to believe what Sam said , Rachel was not that kind of girls , she was loyal and honest , he trusted her .

So he didn't understand why she was avoiding him if she was doing that , he needed to know what happened .

He was cut in his thoughts when he heard his cell rang , he run to see who was calling him but he didn't recognise who it was .

''Hello''

''Finn Hudson ?'' A very feminine voice spoke but he still didn't know who that was .

''Hum...Ya it's me..''

''Hi ! I'm Santana Lopez , Rachel roommate ! I saw on her phone that she had a lot of missed call from you and her last text was too you so i tought i could tell you the bad news'' Oh no ! His head was going crazy at the moment every possibility of bad news was running in his head _Rachel had a car crash , She was kidnappe by some crazy stalker , her house had burned _and many other thing like this .

"Wh-What happen ?''

''She was found behind a building with many bruise on her body and she still has not woken , her dads called me and as soon as I heard the news I came back home , anyway do you...Are you still even listening to me ?!''

He didn't let Santana finish her sentence ''When can i see her ? ''

''Oh...Umm...Her dads are with her now but I don't think they mind you commin...''

He cut her again , he was too worry to listen to her ''I can be here in twenty minutes''

* * *

He ran to the hospital like his life depended on it , well it was almost the case , for the past two months Rachel had been a more than a big part of his life , He was not going to tell her that because of the pact they made at the beginning of summer .

_They where laying in Rachel's bed tangled in each other arms when Rachel spoke ''You know , you can't fall in love with me..''_

_''Why ? I think you're easy to fall in love with'' Said Finn with a frown but also a little smirk ._

_She ignore the small blush invading her cheeks '' Because then everything will be more than complicated and we don't want that , i really like your friendship , so please don't fall in love with me''_

_''Well don't fall in love with me to ''_

_''I didn't count on it'' Said Rachel with her biggest smile ._

_''Now stop talking , I'm good for round three''_

And just like this a pact was made between the two of them , of course Finn couldn't keep his promise to her , he was hopelessly in love with Rachel Berry . He didn't want to hurt her so kept all his feeling inside .

The more he was getting close to the hospital the more he ran , he just wanted to see her , during this four days without speaking to Rachel he realised that his live was really empty when she was not around and couldn't imagine if she didn't wake up . No no no he shouldn't think about think like this everything was going to be all right , she was going to be ok...And the more he tought about it the more he was feeling guilty , he should have stayed with her all of this is his fault , he knew she hated staying alone and now she is a hospital bed .

He finally arrived in front of her room , he saw two men sat next to her , her dads , he was a little nervous at the idea of meeting them but his best friends was lying on the bed just next to them so he didn't hesitate for too long .

As he entered the room the two men look at him with questions in their eyes ''Umm...Hi I'm Finn Hudson I'm Rachel's friend''

''Finn ! Rachela talks about you all the time !'' This comment made him blush a little , so her dads knew who he was

''We are glad to finally meet you'' Said the man at her right , he was almost as tall as him and wear glasses ''i'm Leroy and this is my husband Hiram , I wish we have could meet you in others circumstances...''

''Yeah...I me too , So how is she doing ?'' He was glad that her dads liked him but Finn was really worried about Rachel and seeing her in this bed emotionless didn't help .

''We still don't know , her vital organs are good , that all we know , she may have a concussion ''

''So we don't know when she'll wake up ? '' Finn was getting desperate , all of this was bad , really bad .

''No , the doctor said that her heart stop for like three seconds...'' Hiram began to sob in his husband chest and Finn was there not knowing what to do , he couldn't lose her not now not ever , she was too important to him .

"So how is it going ? Oh hi who are you ?'' Said a latina girl starting at him with dangerous eyes , he think he saw her somewhere but can't remember where .

''Um , i'm Finn , Rachel-''

''I called you earlier , i'm Santana , her best friend'' She was still looking at him like he was a dangerous predators and it was freaking him out .

''Rachel told me a lot about you , it's nice to meet you Santana'' He was going to shake her hand until the moment she start talking again .

''Oh Rachel told me a lot about you too , like she can't stop talking about how you're her best laid like since forever and-''

Rachel's dad became immediately red ''Santana please ! Dads still in the room we don't need to know this kind of details about our little stars life !''

''Sorry , You know I'm still surprise i never meet you before Finn , well i mean i was here when you and Berry met at the bar so why didn't i saw you..''

''With what Rachel told me you were pretty busy dancing with a lot of girls to forget that you missed your ex girlfriend''

''I don't like you'' Santana sat next to Rachel's dad Hiram , it's at this moment that Finn saw who she really was , a really good friend who care for Rachel more than anything and he liked that he had the feeling that when she'll woke up , he and Santana could become really good friends with a little help from Rachel .

Rachel...He already miss her so much it was crazy really , they knew each other for a very little time , two months wasn't that long , but he couldn't help it she was in his heart forever he was sure of it .

She was his soulmate .

* * *

Three hours , he's been here for three long hours and Rachel has still not woke up , he was so worry and couldn't do anything about what was happening .

He had is head in his arms when he heard someone coming in the room , he didn't even bother to look up to see who it was .

''Here take this , their not the best but i think that will do for now'' Hearing Santana voice Finn lifted his head from is hands to see what she was talking about and it was coffee , he obliged a smile and took the coffee from Santana hand but still didn't talk .

''You really like her don't you ?''

''I love her '' Finn said the words so low that she barely heard them .

''Oh...'' She was just a little surprised , seeing Finn's face when i looked at her best friend made her understand immediately his feeling .

''But you can't tell her please !''

''What ? Why ?''

Finn didn't want to say why , said aloud the pact he and Rachel made was kinda ridiculous but he said it anyway ''We made a pact when we met , i couldn't fall in love with her and Rachel with me , so that's why she can't know''

''That so berry ! I shouldn't tell you this but every time Berry and i called she couldn't shut up about you it was like _Finn and i did this and Finn is so handsome and I really like him _, well you know thing like this ''

''You trying to tell me that...''

''You're as clueless as Berry it's unbelievable , I mean Rachel is in love with you too , at least it sound like she is''

''You really think so ?''

''Yes !'' Cried Santana annoyed by Finn's hesitation toward her confession .

''Thank you Santana , now I'm even more desperate for her to wake up ''

''She'll wake up don't worry , i know her she's a lot stronger than she looks''

''I hope so'' Finn took Rachel's left hand and put his head on it , he was so tired but didn't want to leave if she woke up .

* * *

_''Rachel ?'' _

_Rachel had trouble looking at Finn in the eyes she was much too preoccupied kissing his neck to look up ._

_''Rachel , please stop for two seconds I have a question I need to ask you ''_

_''Can't that wait ? I like to do other things than talk ! '' She was now pouting and it was hard for him to not kiss her right here ._

_''No please , it's been on my mind for a few days now and i would like an answer''_

_Sensing that it was important to him Rachel stop kissing him to listen to him ''Alright ask me you're question''_

_''Thank'' Finn took a deep breath , he was scared of Rachel answer ''Ok..uumm...What are we ? I mean , are we like fuck buddy , or just best friends who some time give each other more or are we like a couple who i know can't fall in love ? ''_

_''Ugh Finn !''_

_Oh no it wasn't good , not at all what he was expecting ''What ?''_

_''Don't be like that ! We already talk about that ! You know what i think , please don't make thing complicated''_

_'' i'm not ! I just want to know if we are like exclusive , if we are even a thing ''_

_''Of course we are , You are my best friend'' When she said that Rachel put her hands on his cheeks so he could looked at her in the eyes and not at the bed ._

_''I know that but what if i want more ?''_

_''Finn...''_

_''No no don't get me wrong what if i want more f-f-for me'' She had a frown on her face and looked so confused and maybe a little hurt , it was breaking his heart to said his next words ._

_''What do you mean ? You don't want me anymore ?'' She was making this so hard , with her big brown eyes , she looked like a sad puppy ._

_''No Rachel , you're making it sound so bad''_

_''What do i make sound bad ? Finn please be honest with me and tell me the truth''_

_''I want a real relationship , i want something were i can have a future , I wish that was with you but you wont let me so...''_

_Rachel had tears in her eyes , it was so hard to look at her knowing it's him who made her felt like this ._

_''Rachel , no , please baby don't cry'' Finn immediately took her in his arms he couldn't stand seeing her cry or just unhappy , she meant too much to him for that ._

_''W-what do you want me do to ? My best friend , the boy with whom i spend the last month and had the time of my life don't want me anymore'' At the end of her sentence she couldn't help but burst in tears ._

_''I still want you ! God of course i still want you , it's just that...I don't know I'm just lost right now''_

_Rachel was still in tears and couldn't even talk and she was not looking at him it was too hard ._

_''Look at me please , i'm sorry ok ? I shouldn't have said that , please Rachel you're freaking me out , talk please''_

_She finally looked at him but the tears where still in her eyes '' You still want me even if i can't give you what you need ?''_

_''Y-yes of course , i'm sorry i said that ''_

_''So can we keep up what we were doing and forget what just happen ?''_

_''If you want to''_

_''I want to''_

* * *

''Finn wake up , Finn please'' A soft voice was bringing him back from his dream and someone was shaking him up , he opened his eyes to see Rachel's soft eyes opened and she was waking him up , she always do that when they sleep together like..._wait..._Rachel is awake !

''Rachel ! Finally ! Don't scared me like that ever again !'' Said Finn hugging her as close as possible .

''Where am I ? What happened ?''

''You don't remember ?''

''No...Just that i had some grocery to do so i went and then nothing...''

''Oh baby , You're were attack by some psycho stranger and someone found you asleep on the sidewalk''

''W-what ?''

And then it was all coming back to her , the man in the suit , his teeth that spellbound her , him beating her neck , the darkness .

He was all weird and did not looks like a human being more like a monster .

''How are you feeling ?'' Finn was looking at her with worry and something was different in him but she couldn't know what that was .

''Umm...I don't know...I just wake up in a hospital bed with you at my side saying I've been attack by some stranger...''

''Yeah i know must be confusing , is there anything i can do for you ?'' He was so helpless , he knew that she wouldn't take him in her arms and cried _i love you _again and again to him but like still not this she was almost cold toward him .

''No thank you..Are my dads here ?" Why was she acting like that with him ?

''Um...No sorry they went at their hotel to sleep and change but they'll be back soon don't worry and I'm here'' Said Finn giving his most beautiful smile .

''Why ? ''

''Why am i here ?'' She nodded her heard yes .

''Because i lo-you are my best friend and you were in a hospital bed so i can't be anywhere...Are you sure you're ok ?'

''I'm sorry Finn , it's just that i feel really weird i don't know why''

''Wait here I'm going bring the doctor-'' Finn was cut by someone who were coming into her room .

''Don't bother , i'm here for that'' Finn and Rachel had both matching look not one of theme knew who the man was .

Rachel was the first to speak ''Who are you ?!''

''Oh how rude of me ! I'm Puck , you were lucky that it was me who found you and not some human who would have really freaked out !''

''What are you talking about ?'' Said Finn with big wide eyes like the man had two heads growing on him .

''Oh so you still not aware of your situation...''

''What situation ?! Listen I'm tired and i just want to sleep and i don't even know who you are so please tell me what's going on !'' Rachel was now furious .

''Well i'm Puck and-''

Finn was furious too and wanted answer and fast ''Sorry but you already said that''

''Shut up and let me finish'' This made Finn quiet . ''Ok so as i was saying I'm Puck and I'm the one who found you and i immediately knew what happened to you , it's been a few days since their back in town , at first i didn't want to believe it but after seeing you i had to .''

''What the fuck are you talking about ?''

Rachel hit Finn's chest at this comment ''Finn language , but i agreed with him i still don't know what you're talking about and apart for your name i still don't know who you are''

''If you let me finish my story you'd know anyway what I'm trying to say is that the person who attacked you was not a human being , he was a monster''

''Yeah we already figured that without you , thank you very much'' Finn was more that annoyed by the man there was something in him that Finn didn't like .

''No no , i really mean it , he's not human , i know it's hard to trust me but please you need to listen to me , Rachel when he bit your neck do you remember what happen after ?''

''No...'' She was more than confused with what Puck was saying to her .

''That's because something serious happened to you after...Are you familiar with supernatural thing ?'' Rachel and Finn shook their heads no , no one of theme could talk . ''I knew it...Rachel what I'm going to say is i know for you impossible but I'm going to say it again you need to trust me''

''Ok i'll try''

''The man who attacked you turned he you into a vampire''

* * *

**Hi ! So here we are chapter two ! ****Hope you like this fanfiction so far :)**

**Don't forget to review so i can see what you all think .**


End file.
